Just Another Party
by Byousoku Isshun
Summary: Years have passed since their journey ended, and living life as a noble has Tear dealing with all sorts of problems. But she knows as long as he's there, there's no way she'll miss a party.


**Noble Reasons**

**Filipinostudent**

Tear was never the one who like social gatherings. She never liked wearing things that were unreasonable. She was trained—no raised to be like this. Yet here she was, surrounded by hundreds of people she didn't know in an unreasonable dress.

Luckily she knew at least one person. Tear turned to look up at the red-haired man standing next to her. He was dressed in just as 'unreasonable' clothes as her, wearing a long white coat with a tail and a black bowtie. It made her even more nervous to think she would have to compare to the man. She felt so _unreasonable _wearing a white ballroom dress that matched his suit. You could never fight wearing this! She looked over his way and saw him smiling encouragingly at her. His smiles always seemed to get her to do the impossible. For example, she hadn't ripped the dress she was currently wearing because he had smiled and told her she looked nice.

Somehow as if he could read her mind he corrected her, "Not nice, you look stunningly beautiful."

Tear sighed deeply but was stopped when she felt warm lips on hers. The man smiled warmly at her before letting go of her hand and disappearing to greet another guest. "Tear!" She heard someone call out.

"Hey Anise! Hey Natalia!"

Tear was hugged by her two female traveling companions. Behind them were their dates; Anise had brought Florian, Ion's replica, and Natalia had brought the surviving Asch. "Where's the rep—I mean Luke?" Asch asked.

Tear smiled at him when he corrected himself and answered, "He went off to meet some aristocrats or nobles."

"That idiot, doesn't he realize it's never good to leave your date behind?"

Then they heard an analytical voice agree. "Ah well, he still has a lot too learn." The three girls turned around to see the last two remaining members of their party approaching them. Guy waved from a distance to all three girls while Jade gave swift warm hugs to each female.

"It's nice to see all of you guys again." Guy said. "Well maybe not all of you." The girls laughed while Asch glared at Guy. Luckily Natalia had a special way of cooling the fiery redhead down at any given moment. Somehow it worked in the similar way Tear's did.

Jade watched closely to the couples acting but noticed how Tear felt at a discomfort. "Shall I find Luke for you?" He asked.

Tear's body jerked from surprise and she shook her head. "Ah, no… That isn't necessary Colonel. I'll go find him myself, he should come to greet his friends." Tear replied. Asch swirled his wine in the cup and looked up at the scene.

"He's talking to His Majesty, Emperor Peony. Luke's near the dance floor." He told her after setting down the glass cup. Tear looked at him and nodded before leaving in that direction. Natalia smiled at her fiancé and grabbed his hand, forcefully dragging him to dance.

Oddly enough, he didn't resist, as long as he was with Natalia.

* * *

Like Asch had said, Luke was near the dance floor talking to Peony. Tear smiled brightly and ran to accompany him. She grabbed him behind in a hug and he practically jumped. Peony laughed lightly, "My, my Luke. No need to worry if it's _only_ you're mistress."

"Everyone's getting married, I'm feeling left out. It _must_ be my old age." Said an appeared Jade. Peony put a hand on his friend's shoulder and they both laughed. "But really, congratulations on the marriage." He added.

Tear bowed in gratitude but Luke just shook his head. "Aw come on Tear! You're married to a son of a Duke! We're already married. I'm a duke and you're a duchess, you don't need to bow to a Colonel, or rather a devil." He told her lifting her head to let her see his grinning face.

They had to attend a large amount of parties recently because of their marriage. Of course the son of a duke, and the nephew of the king getting married to a commoner had caused quite a stir and uproar. Many nobles had disagreed with the idea of someone tainting such pure royal blood. Tear couldn't disagree; she knew how wrongly their marriage was perceived. Some oracle knights had believed it was out of money, but that wasn't true. She had fallen in love with everything that was part of him: his confidence, his bright red hair, his determination, his will, and his smile.

Tear watched as her husband laughed with the emperor of the Malkuth kingdom. Every time she watched him, she saw confidence he had gained but against her meant nothing. He always seemed so nervous around her and very cautious. This always made her laugh but for him to care about her so much that he needed perfection made her fall in love with him. She saw how his eyes looked at her so affectionately and that was her cure for nervousness. Secretly he would flash her an encouraging grin that would make her introduce herself so confidently nobody could tell this was a soldier inept and social gatherings.

There was only a certain group of people she couldn't deal with at all.

Luke's fan girls

They were also nobles but when they saw that he had married a soldier she had become the target of every female noble. She had not been aware of all of the stares when they occasionally went on a date to a high class restaurant, most of the time had been Luke's doing to see Tear in a dress other than the one she wore to fight. Those dates had also given her a chance to see Luke in his own element, one which he had been raised in until their journey where they finally brought him to reality. However because of her lack of will to actually change into a dress, they went on more practical and reasonable dates

Whenever Tear did complain after the party, when they were going home Luke had always reminded her about something. Getting the Duke's permission to marry one of his sons. Of course it wasn't as bad since Asch was still alive so he wasn't marrying his only heir away to a 'lowly soldier'. Tear would smile whenever she remembered what had happened next.

Luke had jumped out of his seat and yelled that he didn't care. He just wanted him to accept her and if that wasn't possible he was willing for them to get married in Malkuth (Guy was all for it and had a room for them waiting). When the Duke heard that, he immediately sensed the seriousness in his son's voice and grudgingly accepted the fact his son was getting married to a commoner. However, Susanne was completely fine with it telling them to do what they thought made them happiest and was ecstatic to see both of her sons getting married to such fine and graceful women. Natalia welcomed Tear to the family at the same time Asch and Luke were having a duel, not for identity purposes though.

Tear smiled back at Luke and leaned on his shoulder. "That's right Tear." Peony spoke up while grinning at the scene. "I also want to wish you a congratulations." Tear smiled and thanked him. Luke continued to shake his head until finally Tear got annoyed and hit him on the head. "Oh look Jade! A lover's quarrel, you know how they all make up right?" The emperor asked. Tear began to blush and Luke began to flail his arm trying to prevent anything else being heard.

Jade, being the person he is, replied with a laugh, "Oh, no I don't. How?" Tear really couldn't stop her blushing. She ran out into the courtyard and inhaled the fresh air.

"Tear!" She heard Luke shout from behind her. The fonist turned around and saw her fiancé running towards her. "I'm really sorry about that, Tear. It originally didn't start out like that." Luke looked really nervous, waiting for her to respond.

When Tear fell into his chest, Luke's face lit up. "No, it's alright." She said into his shirt. Luke put his face in Tear's soft brown hair and inhaled her intoxicating scent. It smelled like the flowers at the Tataroo Valley. "Can you tell me Luke, how do lovers make up?"

Luke's face turned scarlet and he began to stutter. "Ah, well—um…" When he saw a smirk of satisfaction grace her lips he sighed. "God, how did I fall in love with you?" He asked before kissing her passionately.


End file.
